


The Second Encounter

by Larissa0612



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-25
Updated: 2016-05-25
Packaged: 2018-06-10 16:06:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6963631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larissa0612/pseuds/Larissa0612
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when Nicole and Waverly meet for the second time? (I know it's not long but at least give it a try.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Second Encounter

Cleaning the counters, Waverly doesn’t notice someone enter the bar.

“Hey!”

“…Huh? Oh hi uh… Officer Haught!”

By now Nicole as a wide smile plastered on her face.

“Wav, how many times do I have to tell you to call me Nicole? At least call me that when I’m not on duty. Please?” says Nicole with a smile.

She puts her hat on the counter and sends a heartwarming smile at Waverly while sitting down.

“Many times I guess?”

Waverly’s face is as red as a tomato but she tries to hide it by turning sideways.

“You do know that I can still see your redness Wav, don’t you?”

Nicole is trying to get a good look at Waverly’s face but Waverly doesn’t let her.

“What? No! That’s just the lighting.”

Waverly takes a few deep breaths and turns back to look at Nicole. When seeing her Waverly can’t help but smile.

“So… is the bar opened now? Because I’d really like some coffee right now.”

“We are not. But I could still make you a cup of coffee?”  
“I would like that.”

Whilst Waverly is making the coffee, Nicole takes some time to look around. There is nothing really special to look at so she gazes back at Waverly, who is currently bending over.

Nicole smiles to herself but then blushes and looks away.

In the exact same moment Waverly turns around with the coffee in her right hand noticing a very flustered Nicole.

“Hey uh. Are you okay? You look a little red.”

Nicole smiles awkwardly.

“No, no everything is fine. Anyway, I should go. Thanks for the coffee Wav.”

And with that, Nicole gets up, takes her coffee and leaves. Her hat is still resting on the counter. When Nicole is out the door, Waverly let’s out a breath she didn’t know she was holding in. Then she sees the hat.

“Well this gives me an excuse to talk to Nicole again.”

Little did she know Nicole might have left her hat on purpose.


End file.
